Un día muy agitado
by silver-badger
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si en lugar de la dócil carta Lluvia, Sakura hubiera encontrado a Tormenta en su sótano? basado en el capitulo 4 del anime


Esa mañana Sakura y Kero habían quedado atrapados en su propia casa. No porque hubieran perdido la llave o porque se hubiera trabado la cerradura (cuanto desearían que esa fuera la razón), sino por culpa de la carta Clow… dos cartas Clow en realidad.

El día había comenzado como cualquier día normal. Sakura se había despertado temprano porque le tocaba hacer el aseo de la casa mientras su padre y Touya habían ido a trabajar.

Metió la ropa a la lavadora, barrió y trapeó el piso, fregó los trastos sucios, sacudió la sala, incluso barrió bajo de los muebles y hasta sacó los periódicos viejos aprovechando que era día de reciclar el papel.

Mientras limpiaba la alfombra notó algo extraño que se asomaba por debajo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Lo sacó y lo examinó era… "¡Una carta Clow¡.¿Qué hacía una carta Clow, ahí?" seguramente no logró escapar junto con las demás día que abrió el libro, pensó Sakura.

La sacudió un poco con la mano para quitarle el polvo, entonces vio la imagen que se mostraba en el anverso de la carta: una mujer hermosa con una mirada pacifica, estaba cubierta de hojas de árbol que de hecho parecían brotar de su propio cabello.

"El Bosque…" leyó Sakura en voz alta.

Contenta con su hallazgo decidió seguir con su labor. Se guardo la carta en el bolsillo y siguió limpiando la alfombra.

Pronto la casa estaba que brillaba de limpia. Sakura había hecho un trabajo tan a fondo y como sintió que aun tenía energías, decidió aprovechar para limpiar el sótano, donde se encontraba la biblioteca de su padre, y que usualmente se pasaba por alto a la hora de hacer limpieza.

Bajo con la aspiradora en mano. Comenzó a limpiar muy contenta mientras tarareaba una canción ininteligible. Comenzó a aspirar bajo el escritorio cuando vio que había una mancha negra sobre el piso, junto a esta la responsable, una botella de tinta china vacía.

"Oh no, se cayó la tinta…" se acercó a inspeccionar y vio una especie de papel, que se había cubierto casi totalmente con la tinta seca. Lo levanto y al ver su reverso se dio cuenta que tenía un signo muy conocido "¡Otra carta Clow!"

Fantástico. Dos cartas sin tener que batallar por ellas, pensó Sakura, debía estar de suerte.

Sacó la carta Bosque de su bolsillo y puso ambas sobre el escritorio para admirar sus hallazgos. Las dejo ahí y decidió que se las mostraría a Kero cuando terminara de asear.

ooooooo

"¡¿Como se te ocurre dejar dos cartas así nada mas, y sin firmar?!" exclamó el guardián, exasperado. Mientras intentaba poner todas sus fuerzas sobre la puerta he impedir que algo tratara de entrar.

"¡Lo siento!" dijo Sakura defensivamente mientras empujaba también "pensé que podía firmarlas mas tardes, no pensé que fueran a causar este alboroto".

En cuanto Sakura había perdido las cartas de vista, estas habían entrado en acción. Ahora ella y Kero se hallaban encerrados en la habitación de Sakura, tratando evitar que la carta, que había tomado la forma de una jungla de ramas que crecían y crecían hacia toda dirección posible dentro de la casa, entrara en la habitación. Y no estaban logrando mucho, las enormes ramas empujaban con gran fuerza, tratando de abrirse pasó.

"Bueno…" se oyó un ruido muy fuerte, similar al sonido de una tabla al forzarla tratando de romperla "…Lo que importa ahora es atraparlas antes de que destruyan la toda la casa"

"¡Si!" asintió Sakura decidida.

"¿Dices que fue bosque la carta que encontraste?" preguntó Kero tratando de analizar la situación, sin dejar de empujar la puerta.

Kero estaba por responder, pero alguien mas le interrumpió "La carta bosque es una de las cartas mas pacificas de todas, debe haber otro factor aquí"

"¡Li!" Syaoran se hallaba en la cornisa de la ventana, llevaba su traje tradicional puesto y su tablero en la mano. Este brillaba marcando la ubicación de la carta clow.

"¡Oye, mocoso, yo estaba a punto de decirle eso!" saltó Kero enfadado por la interrupción.

"¡Kero, no!.¡No sueltes la puerta!" Demasiado tarde. La fuerza de las ramas fue suficiente para abrir la puerta de golpe, lanzando a Sakura. Rápidamente las enormes ramas, cubiertas de amenazantes espinas se deslizaban hacía los tres. Estaban a punto de atacar a Sakura que aun se hallaba aturdida de la caída, pero Syaoran sacó su espada y con una velocidad impresionante las cortó de tajo, logrando que se detuvieran por un instante.

"Gra-gracias" dijo Sakura levantándose.

"Tenemos que llegar al lugar de donde vienen todas estas ramas, ahí debe estar tambien la otra carta" dijo Syaoran sin prestarle atención a Sakura.

Sakura, Syaoran y Kero avanzaron a través de la jungla que se había formado en el pasillo, Syaoran usando su espada y Sakura ayudándose de la carta del mismo nombre. No sin dificultad llegaron hasta la puerta del sótano guiados por Sakura, que a pesar de estar en su casa tenía problemas tratando de guiarse por toda aquella vegetación.

Cortaron las gruesas ramas que obstruían la entrada. Penetraron en la habitación solo para encontrarse con una extraña visión: dentro del sótano, se había formado una especie de huracán en el techo que empapaba con lluvia torrencial las frondosas ramas espinadas que crecían y crecían sin parar, parecían surgir todas de un grueso tronco en el centro de la habitación. Sobre este, había un acceso que estaba formado en la tempestad, alrededor del cual las nubes parecían girar.

"!Esa es la carta de la Tormenta!" le reconoció Kero.

"!Ahí esta!" señaló Syaoran. En el acceso formado en el centro de las nubes se escondía lo que parecía ser una figura humana difícil de distinguir.

"Muy bien" Sakura sacó una carta, báculo mágico en mano, e invocó "!Viento!"

La figura luminosa del viento apareció, voló hacia el centro de la habitación. Pero, la carta tormenta pareció darse cuenta del ataque, porque en ese momento la dirección de las ventiscas que azotaban la habitación cambiaron, ahora Viento avanzaba dificultosamente y terminó por desvanecerse.

"¿Qué pasó?" gritó Sakura, mientras se protegía con la mano de la lluvia que caía furiosa en su dirección.

Kero aleteaba furiosamente para mantenerse en vuelo "Viento es una carta muy poderosa, pero no puede por si sola contra la fuerza violenta de Tormenta"

"¿Qué podremos hac…?" Sakura se dio cuenta solo Kero se encontraba a su lado "¿y Li?... ¡Li!"

"¡Mocoso!" gritó Kero al darse cuenta de que Syaoran había avanzado contra la tormenta, y ahora se hallaba a una distancia peligrosamente cercana al ojo del huracán donde se hallaba la carta.

Syaoran ignoró el llamado de los demás y se preparo a conjurar "Dios del truen…. AAAH!" antes de que pudiera terminar su hechizo, uno de los propios rayos de Tormenta lo había alcanzado. Una tormenta eléctrica tronaba enfurecida en la habitación.

"¡Li!" Sakura trató de correr hasta él, pero los rayos caían muy cerca y no le permitían acercarse.

Syaoran había caído al suelo, se comenzaba a levantar con dificultad cuando se oyó un sonido parecido al rugido de un animal. Las ramas espinadas que hasta ahora habían permanecido inmóviles en el suelo comenzaron a agitarse como enormes serpientes, rápidamente atrapando a Syaoran en un abrazo mortal.

"¡Los rayos están enfureciendo a Bosque!" dijo Kero

Syaoran soltó accidentalmente su espada. Trató con fuerza de reprimir un quejido de dolor cuando sintió las espinas enterrándose en su cuerpo, cada vez más y mas hondo.

Sakura se preparó para atacar con la espada y liberar a Syaoran, pero los rayos de Tormenta se lo impidieron.

Syaoran sacó fuerza de su dolor para producir uno de los amuletos de papel de debajo su manga, y aun sin su espada, conjuró "Dios del rayó, ven!"

Una ráfaga de luz eléctrica salió disparada del amuleto hacia el centro del huracán, alcanzando a Tormenta. La criatura emitió un grito y la lluvia y los rayos cesaron de repente.

"¡Sakura, hazlo ahora!" gritó Kero al ver que bajaban las defensas del enemigo

Sin necesidad de decirlo dos veces, Sakura uso su báculo, convertido en espada y cortó las enormes ramas que tenían prisionero a syaoran. Las ramas sesgadas desaparecieron al contacto del suelo.

La espada volvió a convertirse en báculo mientras Sakura corría al lado de Syaoran que se había liberado por fin de Bosque, pero permanecía hincado en el suelo.

"¿Estas bien?"

"¡No te preocupes por tonterías, sella la carta, ya!" ordenó Syaoran, Sakura reaccionó y vio que tormenta aun no se recuperaba del ataque.

Levantó su báculo y conjuró "¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Clow!"

La criatura y las nubes se disolvieron hasta formar una carta, que voló hasta las manos de Syaoran.

La lluvia y las nubes habían desaparecido, solo permaneció el suelo empapado cubierto de ramas inmóviles. Sakura se paró frente al tronco del que surgían, y apuntó con su báculo mágico "¡Ahora Bosque...!"

"No, espera" se interpuso Kero entre el báculo y el árbol "Mira"

Las ramas entonces perdieron sus espinas, se adelgazaron y perdieron fuerza. Retrocedieron tímidamente hacia el tronco de donde habían brotado y desparecieron por completo junto con este, dejando en su lugar una diminuta figura humana con hojas de árbol por cabellos.

"Esa es la carta del Bosque. Es normalmente una carta muy amable. Solo estaba actuando tan violentamente por la influencia de Tormenta." explicó Kero.

Bosque parecía muy apenada, se inclinó pidiendo perdón y se convirtió en una carta que dócilmente voló a las manos de Sakura.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos viendo fijamente la carta, antes de recordar a Syaoran. Él se hallaba de pie pero su rostro se mostraba adolorido. Las espinas de bosque habían rasgado sus ropas y dejaban ver algunas heridas y raspaduras. Sakura corrió a auxiliarlo.

"¿Estas bien, Li?" preguntó Sakura tratando de ayudarle a caminar, pero Syaoran le rechazó con la mano indicando que solo lo dejara pasar.

"No es tan grave. Son solo rasguños" Dijo él tratando de tranquilizarla al ver que estaba sinceramente preocupada por él.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

"Li, yo…" comenzó Sakura.

"Gracias" interrumpió Syaoran.

"¿Eh?" Sakura no creía lo que había oído.

"…por salvarme" completó Syaoran rápidamente "pero no pienses que por eso somos aliados. Al final yo me quedare con todas las cartas" dijo con tono seco, pero Sakura no pudo evitar notar que se oía menos arrogante y frió que en otras ocasiones.

* * *

Y bien, es mi intento de reescribir el capitulo 4, pero sucede mas adelante en la historia, mmm, quizás cuando sucedió el 15(es cuando atrapan a tormenta después de todo). Y mi intento de justificar que la amable de Bosque use algo tan violento como ramas con espinas de la perdición. Sospecho que por fin me he vuelto sádica. (o quizás lo soy desde que escribí Lluvia de invierno, ja)

(nota: "espina" era la palabra que me tocaba en mi tabla de la comunidad de escritores de 30vicios)


End file.
